


Vengeance for a Bright Future

by DoggieCornerW



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Determination, Drabble, Female Characters, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderous to roaches, but a kind side. A drabble on MARS Ranking #5. Commander of Squad 2: Michelle K Davis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance for a Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11935450/1/Vengeance-for-a-bright-future

What did it take to command of Bugs 2? A unique base? A Mars Ranking above ten? The best fighting aptitude?

At first, it was said that she-devil was stirred by revenge. A concern, such a thing would melt the brain, and expose her comrades open to death's creeping sights. Even seeing her eyes would make Komachi, a man who has seen the trauma of the Terraformars firsthand decades ago, freeze with terror.

But, amidst the enemy domain, that image of a vengeful stare radiating from the daughter of Davis disappeared. Under a cool exterior, she broiled with resolve. There was still that desire to crush those roaches, but maybe more so, parallel with the fists to fight, were the fists to make sure everyone came back safe.

To make sure everyone can return and smile like her father did with her, have a family to embrace and express bliss with, to fulfill the life of being human.

Overall, humans shouldn't be destroyed. Weren't they too precious? The more she watched the youths worked hard in their mission, see how tribulations ruined their lives, and coerced them to sign up in hopes to find a vaccine and save others, the more she understood.

Even though Michelle's team were full of perverts! Yes, the life of being human. When they're bunched together, they bloomed like flower petals. That was something worth to protect from dying.


End file.
